Bicycle wheels are conventionally mounted on axles that pass through a wheel hub and are attached at opposite ends, usually by clamping, to a pair of members that support the bicycle frame on the wheels and that straddle the wheels. The members to which the front wheels are attached are dropouts on the lower ends of the legs of the front fork, and the members to which the rear wheels are attached are rear dropouts at the ends of the chain stays. Commonly, the axles are connected to the dropouts by quick release skewers, which enable rapid release and reconnection of the axle to the dropouts. Nonetheless, removal and replacement of bicycle wheels, particularly the rear wheel, takes time. Often, the slow part of the process is getting the wheel aligned. Removal and replacement of the rear wheel includes the further complications and delays caused by having to detach the driven sprocket wheel, which comes off with the wheel, from the drive chain and derailleur and then replace the chain on the sprocket wheel.